


Ribbons

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Sexting, dick picks, way to many italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz is bored and sends Sideswipe a text. It all goes downhill from there. Or maybe it's uphill!





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> for my bingo claim at seasonsofkink, filling my phonesex/sexting square.

Jazz sat in the chair provided by the UN, though neither he nor Optimus really required them, and did his best not to look like he was looming over the gathered diplomats or fidgeting like a sparkling. He needed to look relaxed, to keep from accidentally intimidating the humans, making the Prime angry and ruining their chances to renegotiate their treaties for energy rights.

He knew he was just there to be reassuring, because the humans liked him more than Prowl and he seemed more mature than Bumblebee, but he was bored. Optimus wasn't even allowing him a background processing thread for a local radio station. The saboteur’s only comfort was that several of the other aids looked as disinterested as he was.

The visored mech tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, so quietly Soundwave would have been hard pressed to hear him, before opening a comm line. Optimus would revoke every privilege he had if he got caught, but if he didn’t do something, he was going to lose it.

 _Hey, babe,_ he sent, text only, to Sideswipe. 

_Hey, babe,_ came the almost immediate reply. _Thought you were in New York._

_I am, but I’m dying of boredom. Optimus won’t even let me listen to my tunes._

_Ha! Given the way I’ve seen you zone out, I don’t blame him._

Jazz hid a smile. He hadn’t expected Sides to tease him, but it was nice to know they’d reached that stage in their relationship. _You’re cruel, babe. See if I sneak you any of Groove’s candy next time you’re on monitor duty._

Sideswipe sent back an animated frowny face.

_You’re right. No candy is a bit harsh. No welcome home sex, then._

_Yeah, that would last for as long as it took me to get my panels open._ The frontliner punctuated his sentence with a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

The saboteur let himself smile faintly. _You only think you’re irresistible. I went for CENTURIES without doing more than being a voyeur at Prowl and Sunny’s shows._

 _Oh yeah?_ There was a long pause after the red mech’s reply and Jazz almost worried that he’d made his lover angry. Then an image file uploaded. He opened it, and then bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Sideswipe’s spike jutted up against the red mech’s plating, wrapped in a cheerful white bow. 

_So, you don't want to unwrap this present when you get home, then?_ The younger mech asked cheekily.

 _It’s tempting, but I’d almost rather watch you unwrap it for me._ Jazz attached a smiley with devil horns. 

_You mean like this?_ Sideswipe sent another picture, this one with one hand holding his spike in place and the other pulling one of the bow strings. It was followed quickly by another, with the bow hanging in limp ribbons against his spike.

 _Yeah, babe. That’s the stuff._ He shifted minutely in his chair, surprisingly turned on by the simple photos. _Keep going. I wanna see what’s under the wrapping._

 _Better plan._ A fourth picture, this time of Sideswipe holding the ribbons wrapped around the shaft of his spike and using them for friction as he stroked himself.

Jazz shifted again. _Gonna overload for me, babe?_

 _Nope._ Sideswipe uploaded a new picture, this time of his hand holding the ribbons out of the way as another pair of hands--Sunstreaker’s by the shine--clamped an overload inhibitor around his spike. _Gonna save it for when you can be on a voice call with me._

 _Frag, Sides._ The black and white mech checked the clock to see how much longer it would be before they took a break. _It’s gonna be another hour!_

 _Then I guess that overload’s gonna be intense as the Pit._ A sixth image followed, this time with Sunstreaker using the ribbons to tie a tiny vibrator to the end of his brother’s spike. _Hope you’ll be able to focus on your meeting that long._


End file.
